Sweet Cream
by Alahnore
Summary: Sweets and Flynn. Best damn combination ever. At least, Yuri thought so. \\ Modern day AU.


It was slowing down, as it normally did close to closing time. Flynn was serving out the last few orders while Yuri began to clean up and put away his cooking tools and dishes. Periodically he looked at his cell phone, just to check the time because the clock in the kitchen was still an hour ahead but he was too lazy to climb up there and change it.

Plus if he wanted long enough, Flynn would just get fed up and do it himself.

The only issue was the surplus of baked goods he had and by the time the last customer was gone and the other employees had taken their share there was still too much even for him. God forbid Flynn ate more than one or two also—Yuri was more or less immune to the effects of sugar, but Flynn got _hyper_ when he had too much. And too much for Flynn was maybe two of Yuri's crepes or something, which was insane.

Although Yuri was partially tempted to feed Flynn up to four pastries. It_was_ Friday evening and they were off this weekend together…

He grinned, moreso at the thought than the pastries he was staring at. Sure, he had to pull some strings to make it happen, but he finally got a couple days off to spend with his partner (as their state didn't legally recognize marriage between two guys, so poor Flynn had to settle for 'partner'; but that's a memory to think over at another time) and he had all sorts of things to do with him.

And of course, all sorts of things to do _to_ him.

Yuri plucked up a left over éclair, biting into the end of it and quickly moving his hand under his lips as excess cream oozed out and threatened to fall to the floor. Luckily he caught it, and was licking it up just as Flynn came to the back to fetch Yuri.

The blond stared at him as Yuri's tongue moved over his palm, and there was a few second silence before Flynn glanced aside. "You ready?" he asked.

Yuri grinned, licking the end of the pastry to ensure no more falling out. "Just deciding what to do with the leftovers,"

"Take them home as usual I guess."

"We still got yesterday's."

Flynn glanced back to him, and Yuri could tell he was already suspicious. "I guess put them in the freezer here and tomorrow's shift can handle it."

"Wasteful." Yuri countered, sauntering over to his partner. Flynn leaned back a bit when Yuri offered the éclair to him, making the baker cluck his tongue a bit. "A little won't kill you."

"You _know_ how I get, Yuri."

"That's why I said a _little_. I took your advice and make them with less sugar in the cream, anyway. Try it."

Flynn gave him a distrustful look, but Yuri turned on the puppy eyes and there was no denying him. Swearing mentally to stop spoiling him, Flynn leaned forward, taking the bite. A small noise escaped him as the pressure of his teeth coming down forced the filling to burst out, his hands coming up under his chin as he pulled away.

Seeing the bit of white cream on the corner of Flynn's lips made Yuri smirk, unable to resist a myriad of dirty thoughts coming to his mind. Yet he wisely refrained from saying a word, watching Flynn eat the pastry bite.

Flynn looked that smirk over and fought the urge to blush. Two could play this game. And he had to stop giving Yuri the idea he could just do whatever he wanted without some sort of consequence. Using his finger Flynn scooped up the excess cream from the corner of his mouth, but instead of eating it himself or using a napkin to wipe it off, he stepped forward and held it out to Yuri.

Yuri's eyes widened just slightly before they looked to Flynn's. He saw the challenge, and Yuri Lowell did not back off from challenges. It was after hours anyway. So he almost defiantly leaned in to take the cream, already thinking of something to embarrass Flynn.

But the blond abruptly withdrew his hand, leaving Yuri surprised, confused and caught open-mouthed. Instead, with his own smirk, Flynn slid his cream-covered finger past his own lips. While he had Yuri's gaze, he narrowed his eyes in the look he knew drove the other man wild and simply, almost delicately, sucked the confection off his finger before slowly drawing it free.

Yuri continued to stare, his mouth still open even, for a solid second before he made a move to kiss him. But Flynn knew if their lips met they might start something they shouldn't, so instead he pressed his hand against Yuri's chest to stop him. He plucked the rest of the éclair from Yuri's hand and popped it into the baker's mouth.

There was a little noise from Yuri, but he ate the thing so it was out the way. Once it was done he muttered, "You tease."

The way Yuri's voice was low, just a little breathy, always got to Flynn. For all the intimate 'games' they played, Flynn found he was deeply affected by how Yuri sounded. He was almost afraid they wouldn't make it home.

"I'll show you tease," Flynn whispered back, snatching Yuri's hand before he could grab another pastry. "But not here."

Yuri grinned, tugging Flynn close so he could finally wrap his arms around the server's waist. "At least a little to tide me over til we get home," he murmured close to Flynn's ear, giving it a little nip.

The sharp sensation made Flynn gasp and he shuddered slightly. "You don't settle for just a little," he protested, yet his hands found Yuri's hips to hold. He told himself it was to keep their hips apart, but he was just kidding himself.

"I ever tell you how _good_ you look in your uniform?" Yuri asked abruptly, kissing along Flynn's ear lightly.

"Every night I let you take it off me," Flynn replied back, his face a little red from such a reply, but he had to play along else Yuri would just embarrass him into a puddle.

"Should I wait til we get home to tell you?" Yuri teased.

Flynn found it in himself to pull away from Yuri, making the baker pout. But he simply picked up a napkin and set another three éclairs onto it, then got a forth and began to eat it, making sure not to lose any of the cream. Yuri stared at him, then when he realized what Flynn was doing his eyes widened.

"Better decide what to do with the leftovers," Flynn said lightly between bites. "We still got the traffic to face before we get home."

Knowing what Flynn was really saying, Yuri moved around him to go shove the rest of the pastries into the freezer. Tomorrow's shift could deal with it. He had far more important things to do.


End file.
